Offering my heart
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: he hated her, could'nt seperate her existance from the monster inside of her. the hokage told him that she was human, and after seeing her crying before the memorial stone, he started to believe him. but he was'nt sure if he could love her like he should
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark due to all of the rain the night before as the jounin walked along the empty streets towards his destination. The memorial stone in the center of the village, the one place that he could actually speak what was on his mind or in his heart to his fallen teammates. The one place he wished he never had to leave.

Obito had been a crybaby and a liar, but he had been a better man than him.

And Rin...she had loved him with all her heart, and he had betray her.

Fuck he missed their smiles, the sounds of their voices, the odd personality quirks that defined them as individuals. He was a at least ten feet from the stone when he stopped cold and blinked his one eye, the sight before him was a puzzling one, disturbing on some level even, but because of his curiousity he stayed firmly rooted to the spot where he stood, moving only to duck down behind some bushes off to his side as he watched the little one in front of the stone.

She was small even for her age, her clothes were dirty and torn, the pale skin of her cheek and her arms and legs were covered in bruises, indicating abuse of some kind. Not supriseing considering who the child was. Even he was'nt able to squash the fleeting feeling of rage churning in his gut. This was the Kyubbi container, his late sensei's child. But all he could see was the demon that had stolen his last loved one from him.

He wanted to tear the child apart, but knew better. He could already sense several Anbu, and the Hokage lurking near by waiting for something to happen.

He watched the girl reach into her pocket and with a little bit of difficulty pull out a pouch and started to empty out the pouches contents onto the marble base of the stone. He frowned a bit when he noticed some of the things that she arranged on the flat part of the stone. Red, blue and green marbles that she pushed off to the side. Some silver foil covered kisses, the candy made him cock his head. What was she doing? He wondered curiously as she continued to pull little things ranging from toys, to candy, to silk flowers.

It took him a while longer to realise that the things that she was laying on the stone was offerings to the dead, the lost ones who had no real resting place or grave. When she was done laying everything out she scrambled back away from the stone and dropped to her knees and hung her head and seemed to be waiting for something to happen. She was whispering softly to herself as she sat there.

He was'nt sure how long she stayed like that. An hour, two hours, the the silence was finally broken when she started to cry. The terrible wrenching sobs reminded him of all the times he had sat here and broken down, crying for the people he had loved to return to him and make him whole again and for a second he didn't see anyone sitting there crying but his sensei. His heart clenched painfully in his chest as an Anbu moved out of the bushes and picked the child up while the Hokage came forward and looked at the things that she had placed there.

She had come here to apoligise to the people that she had supposedly killed. She had brought the toys, and candy, and flowers to tell them that she was sorry for what she had done to them, thinking that it would make things right again. It was a childs logic, innocent and sweet. Much like the girl herself. He looked at the sobbing child and felt his heart aching in his chest. How could anyone in the village possibly mistake her for the demon? He wondered as he picked up one of the kisses and smiled a bit.

The signifigance of the kisses candy was'nt lost to him. She had answered her own question about how to kiss someone who was'nt there. You leave them a different kind of kiss.

He looked up when Kakashi finally decided to come out of hiding and started walking over to them. Despite his lazy demeaner the man looked wary of the girl. Sarutobi frowned as he caught Kakashi glarring at the child for a second. Did he still see her as the Kyubbi?

"Lord Hokage." The man greeted him but his eyes stayed on the child.

"Kakashi, I didn't expect you to come here so soon or I would have taken her from here long ago." Sarutobi lied to the jounin as he looked at the girl, her crying had quieted down to the accasional hickup, and shuddering breath. Her eyes were closed, she must have cried herself to sleep.

He reached out and brushed some of the moisture from her cheek and smiled sadly. "Poor thing, she comes here daily to apoligise for causing such sorrow..."

"Good. She should apoligise for causeing so much pain and suffering." Kakashi growled without thinking. Sarutobi looked at him, or rather glared at him. If he could get away with killing him for that remark he would have killed him by now.

"Your a fool Kakashi. This girl is as human as you or I, and she is suffering _because_ of _us_."

Kakashi looked at the elder with a funny look on his masked face. This little brat could'nt possibly be as human as they were, there was just no way. "I don't think I understand." Kakashi said honestly, because he didn't understand. Sarutobi gave him a sad smile.

"Look at the world from her point of veiw Kakashi. She was an infant, a new born the day that the demon attacked-"

"Yeah, so."

"So, we could'nt beat the demon and her father used her to seal it away because he knew that we could'nt kill it. We are too weak to kill it. It is because we as humans are weak, that she has been suffering. It's our weaknesses that have caused her to get beaten, cursed, and almost killed time and time again. This is not why the forth Hokage used his little girl to save us. He used her to save us because he knew he would die that day, and she would need someone ot care for her. He had hoped that in return for saving us, we would take care of her and love her." But sadly the people had turned on the child and tried to kill her.

Kakashi had a thoughtful look on his face as he glanced at the sleeping girl. He was'nt sure what to believe. On one hand he still thought of the girl as a demon, and on the other, some small part of him could see her as human. Like him. Like his lost loved ones.

He looked at the old man curiously. "Minato had always hoped that you would be the one to love her the most. He had wanted you to take her in, but we knew that you had the bad tendicy to see her as the demon and might attack her. Minato is probably crying right now, because his precious little girl, the one that he sacrifised to save us is so lost and unloved. If he could do things over again I doubt he would bother saving anyone but her."

"He must be so disappointed."

"Yes, I suppose he is. And _you_ are one of the people who have let him down and disappointed him the most Kakashi." Sarutobi said and was pleased with himself when the man flinched as if he had been struck. Kakashi should consider himself lucky that that was all he was going to do to him for his words earlier. He reached out and took Naru from the panther Anbu and cuddled the girl close to his chest and vanished.

He didn't want to stay close to someone who would hurt his little princess. And Kakashi had much to think about.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi returned to his apartment a short time later in a fine rage. Slamming the door behind him as he entered, and knocking some of the weapons hanging on his walls down, and narrowly missed being killed by one. How dare he. How dare that old man talk to him about what Minato had wanted and make it sound as if he was the one to blame for everything that had happened so far. He had'nt done anything!

And deep down he knew that that was part of the problem. he had'nt done anything to help the girl. Had'nt bothered to take her in, or show a little kindness to her. Hell every time he saw her in the village he tripped her. Not to be mean or anything like that, well yeah okay to be mean; but it had sort of become a habit, and she never really got hurt. She would just pick herself up off of the ground dust herself off and run off somewhere.

He had figured that part of the reason that he only tripped her instead of attacking her was because he didn't want to die like the law dictated, however he knew the real reason he only bothered to trip her. It was because she looked almost exactly like her father. The same face, the same hair, the same...well her eyes were similar but at the same time very different. She had her mother's build.

Everytime he tripped her and she looked at him, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. And maybe that was why he did it. So that she would look at him with those lovely deep violet eyes that were actually blue with red rings around the pupils tinting them violet.

That look she gave him was almost worth sacrificing something for. He sighed and sat down on his couch. He knew that Minato would be disappointed in him, but he just was'nt sure if he could be around the girl without hurting her one way or another, and yet...

Deep down past the hatred, and dislike for the girl he probably wanted to be close to her.

Then again, being close to him just might kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

The day he was assigned his genin team was one of the most infuriating days he had had in since the last great shinobi war. He had an Uchiha, a fan girl and then he had a little monster. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh or cry. But that wasn't what irritated him the most. What irritated him the most was the similarities between his former team and _this_ one.

Sauske was more like he had been as a child. Cold, aloof, uncaring.

Sakura was like Rin, she loved Sauske and made herself subject to his every whim.

And Naru...she was so much like Obito that it made his chest ache. But the one major difference in this situation was that he hated the girl.

But fate was a funny thing and he was starting to find himself interested in the girl when they were sitting on the roof of the school introducing themselves. She had such an interesting dream. To be Hokage. It was rare for a child so young to know what they wanted to do with their lives. It was even more rare for that child to have the full support of some of the teachers, Anbu and the Hokage.

He sighed and looked at the three.

"Meet me on training ground seven in the morning, and don't eat anything." He said as he shooed them off. Except for Naru, who just sat there staring at him.

"Is something wrong blondy?"

"You don't care much for my presence, huh sensei." It wasn't a question. Merely a casual observation. He blinked at her, just a little shocked that she would pick up on that fact so easily, he had heard that she wasn't very smart.

"Not one little bit, why? Does that hurt your feelings or something else equally pathetic?" He sneered at her. She looked at him and smiled happily.

"Not one little bit, you aren't worth being hurt over. Because you're pathetic-" She said with a grin as his eye widened in shock at her words before narrowing in anger, a low rumbling growl vibrating in his chest as she continued speaking.

"But Jiji said that I should give you a warning just to be nice. My warning is this 'if you try anything funny, I will kill you' so message delivered and understood right." She said as she clapped her hands together and stood up.

Kakashi glared at the girl. Who the hell did she think she was talking to, he could kill her here and now and no one would be the wiser. He seethed as he nodded his head and watched her vanish using the body flicker tecnique. _I'll kill her, so help me god if she ever calls me pathetic again, I'll slit her damn throat._ He thought darkly as he thought about following her home and beating the shit out of her for mouthing off like that.

He knew he was pathetic, but that didn't mean that he liked having that fact thrown in his face. Especially by a kid like her. Damn fucking demon. He snarled as he made up his mind and started obsessively shadowing her.

The first place she stopped at was by the village gate, and he had to admit he was shocked by the warm welcome that she got from Kotetsu, Radio, and Genma. The three coaxed her into sitting down with them and keeping them company while they ate their lunches. Naru sat inbetween Genma and Kotetsu telling them about meeting her sensei and how he didn't like her very much. Genma ruffled her hair affectionatly as a strange look crossed his face.

"Well you'll have to forgive him Naru. Kakashi is'nt a bad person like most of the one's that you've delt with growing up. He's just...very sad because he's alone now."

"Then he should get a dog or a cat." Naru said as with a grin. Animals were nice to have around, they loved you unconditionally as long as you didn't abuse them.

"I think he has several dogs already." Radio said after a second or so as he held out a stick of skewered dango for her to munch on since she probably had'nt eaten yet herself as Genma put aside some shrimp, and Kotetsu added some rice balls for her to eat along with some sausages.

"Then he should get a girlfriend."

Kakashi made a soft strangled, choking sound from his hiding place as Genma and the other two laughed.

"Kakashi isn't the sort to date anyone, he prefers-" Kotetsu stopped speaking as the other two men pressed a couple of kunai to his neck.

"Shut up."

"She does'nt need to know that kind of shit." Genma growled as she watched the three of them curiously. Naru chewed the bit of food in her mouth and considered the men. She knew what they were refering too. So Kakashi was that sort of man, indulging himself in one night stands and such. When it would just be easier to get a girlfriend or marry or something.

"I see. So he's a one night stand man. I never really pegged him for that. Maybe I misread him." Naru said as she finished off the last of her dango and earned a series of shocked and scandailsed looks from the three.

"Where the hell did you hear about things like that?" Genma asked as he put his hand on top of her head and made her look him in the eye.

"I didn't really have a choice but to learn about those types of things a few years back. Jiji thought it might be in my best intrest to learn through...uh experiance." She explained as Genma let her go and leaned back in his seat a bit with a frown on his face.

"What do you mean?" Radio asked as he peeked around Kotetsu to look at her.

"Well...Jiji thought that it might not be such a bad idea to lose my virginity and be taught how to handle being sexually assaulted, just in case some of the villagers decided to take their abuse a bit too far. He found a nice guy that didn't really mind who I was and the rest is as they say history."

"I see. So it was done out of concern for your well being." It was understandable that the Hokage would have made her do such a thing. The people in the village were cruel, sadisticly so in some cases and she had no one who would look for her, fight for her, or even mourn her should the worst happen.

"So just out of curiosity. Who did he get to...ya know?"

Naru laughed at the faint blush on all three of their faces. "A lady never tells. And you three should know better than to ask."

"We should, but we're stupid and some what masicistic. We long for you to punish us in some way. Right guys?" Genma said cheerfully as he poked her in the side with hsi index finger and was rewarded by a twitch and a laugh form the girl as the other two agreed with him.

"So since that happened when you were so young and all, have you taken a lover yet. A real one I mean?" Kotetsu asked curiously. Naru grinned and blushed and gave a girly sigh. She had had several of them to be honest. Anko. Ibiki. Iruka. Her blush darkened a bit as she thought about the night she had spent with Iruka. The man fucked like a tiger, which was probably partually why she liked him so much. The other reason she liked him was because of his warmth. And Ibiki, had been freaking fantastic in bed, he was a lot bigger than a lot of the men in the village. In more ways than one and had demanded total surender to him.

She was'nt a very submissive person but she had loved the way he had pinned her down and fucked her into his matress until she came screaming for more. Her breathing hitched a little bit and she swallowed convulsively as she felt herself getting wet and aching. "I need to get going."

"Aww, but you never answered our question." Kotetsu whined as Genma elbowed him in the ribs as she stood up.

"Sorry, but I need to see someone before I go home. Thanks for the lunch. See you tomorrow guys!" She called as she took off running past Kakashi's hiding place and through the village to Ibiki's place.

Today was a wendsday so he should be home.

Kakashi followed her curiously, his mind was spinning after listening to that particular conversation. He followed her throught the market, across the bridge and was sitting on the roof across from the log cabin like house where Ibiki lived and cocked his head as she walked right up to the front door and lifted her head to knock when the door swung open and Ibiki yanked her inside. _Oh my..._


	4. Chapter 4

Ibiki pulled the soft small body against his naked chest and claimed her lips in a punishing kiss as he unzipped her jacket and pushed it from her shoulders as he lifted his mouth so that she could breathe, he didn't want her passing out before they got started.

It was a well known fact that Ibiki had trouble with women because of his scars. It was also a well know fact that he was an interigator and Anbu captian. His job demanded him to break people using some of the most in humane and brutal methods known to man, and despite that fact that he wore the Anbu captian persona outside, in here in his home the hardness and rough edges of his personality melted away as he stripped her clothes from her body as he pressed kisses to every inch of skin that he exposed.

She was beautiful, this child/woman. Naru was the only woman that he had ever come across that didn't flinch, or cringe, or pale or look frightened of his scars when she had met him. Quite the contrary, she had walked right up to him after being attacked and had started talking to him like he was just any other person in the world around her. She looked at him like he was a person, not like he was some horribly disfigured monster.

So when she had asked him if he would like to be her lover he had at first thought she was joking, but had changed his mind when she had kissed him lightly on the lips then walked away after telling him to think about it. He had thought about her request and had shown up at her place four days later with flowers, because he had'nt wanted her to think badly of him for taking her up on her request, but she had just smiled and told him that she loved them and took his hand and asked him if he would like to stay for dinner after he was done.

He had been so bowled over by her behavior that he simply didn't know what to think of her. But he knew one thing without a doubt. She was everything that a man could want in a woman. But she was'nt cut out for this one night stand shit. She was the kind that a man kept.

He picked her up and carried her over to his couch and sat down so that she was sitting in his lap, her body rubbing agianst his throbing dick through his pants as she leaned in and kissed him tenderly. He let his head fall back as she rocked her hips against him again, earning a soft hiss from him.

"How do you want me?" She asked as she trailed feather light kisses along the bridge of his nose, his scarred cheeks, and his chin, making him smile.

"Just ride me, I dont want anything else but that." Ibiki said as she shifted her body so that she could free him from his pants and let him untie the sides of her bikini panties so that she could do as he asked. He helped her by lifting her up and positioning himself at her entrance and slipped the head of his weeping cock inside of her.

"Oh god, your so tight." He said from between clenched teeth as she sat down on him, taking the entire ten inches with a soft breathy sigh before she started to raise herself up a bit and lower herself in a slow rythem that was meant to drive him crazy. And it worked wonderfully because half way through he gripped her hips and started thrusting mindlessly into her slick heat, feeling her clench around him as he drove himself deeper and deeper.

She cried out and arched her back as he brushed up against the wall of her womb and was only vaiguely aware of the fact that he was'nt using a condom like he had the last few times. "Now Ibiki, now, please...I can't-" He growled and tangled the fingers of one hand through her hair as he bend her over his other arm and bit the juncture where her neck and shoulder met hard enough to draw blood before sucking the skin into his mouth as he came along with her as he crushed her smaller body against his chest and rocked her against him until he was completely spent.

She made a soft whimpering sound as her body trembled in his arms. He sat there panting for a few minutes before he slipped out of her and noticed that he was'nt wearing a condom like he should have been. _Oh shit_. He thought as some of his semen ran down her legs and he lay her down on the couch as he felt himsefl start to panic, it was'nt like him to forget something so important as using a condom, but he had been so happy to see her that it had completely slipped his mind.

"Naru..." She opened her eyes to aknowledge the fact that he was speaking to her.

"Is today a safe day for you?" He asked curiously almost anxiously. She frowned and did the math in her head before groaning, no it was'nt. Fuck.

"No, sorry." She said as she looked away from him, a vacant look on her face to hide how disturbed she really was by that fact. Or maybe she thought he would lose his temper with her. Maybe even both, he just was'nt sure.

He sighed and leaned over her and kissed the pulse point in her neck to let her know that he was'nt mad, he was more to blame than her. He should have remembered that fact since she was still new to things like this. "That's alright. If anything comes of our slip up, I know that you'll let me know." In the mean time he would plan some things around the possibility that something might come of their slip up, just in case. He would have to see if Anko would help him keep her safe until then.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, or take a shower before you leave?" He asked gently as he stroked her hair. She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch a bit a soft sigh escaping her swollen lips.

"Is it okay if I stay tonight? I don't think it would be a good idea to stay by myself." Someone might be waiting to ambush her at home. Ibiki was quiet for a second before nodding his head in understanding.

"How about I come over to your place for tonight and stay. We'll have dinner, stay up watching those horror films you love so much, and play poker. We can even invite Genma and some of the others to play too if you want. Would that make you feel better?" He asked gently since he knew that she was probably worried that someone might try and jump her once she was alone again.

"That's fine, but I think I might need a nap before we go. You wear me out." She said as she rubbed her eyes with her hands. He chuckled at how much she looked like a child at that moment and pulled her hands away from her face so that he could kiss her lips.

He brushed his lips across her own in a soft kiss and grabbed his long jacket from it's resting place across the back of his couch and used it to cover her. "I'll wake you in an hour." He said as she nodded and closed her eyes as he sat down in the floor beside her and started to polish his weapons to kill time his dark eyes drifting to the open window and narrowing slightly when he saw the man staring at them through the window before said man vanished.

What the hell?

-oooooooooOooooooooo-

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Oh My God!_ Kakashi thought as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop, his face felt like it was on fire it was so red. That had'nt been what he had expected, and while he had'nt watched all of it, he had seen more than enough. The way Ibiki had touched her, had kissed her. Was so tender and loving that he didn't know what to think. The girl was the demon container, and that had'nt seemed to bother Ibiki one little bit. Just like it had'nt bothered Genma, Kotetsu and Radio.

What the hell? Why did they all care so much for the little monster? He just didn't understand. There was nothing remotely cute, or respectable about her. And yet...logic dictated that they really honest to god cared about her. Loved her even. Meaning that they saw something in her that he could'nt see, or rather refused to see because of who she was.

He was half way across the rooftop when Ibiki appeared in front of him and clothes lined him with his arm and sent him sprawling to the ground choking and blinking back tears, the bastard.

-ooooooooooOooooooooo-

thank you to everyone reading. i'm happy that you seem to like this one. I started writing it because i was in such a dark mood last night after getting some bad news about my grandmother being in the hospital. She seems okay for now, but her chances are'nt good because of her age.

Anywho-i wanted to clear up something as far as the charater ages in this.

Kakashi is-22

Naru is probably-15

Sakura is-13

Sauske is a dick.

Any more questions? Just let me know okay.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell are you doing spying on me, Hatake?" Ibiki growled at the smaller man and had to resist the urge to kick him while he was down. Kakashi wheezed and coughed a bit before answering in a raspy voice.

"I was'nt watching...you. I was watching _her_." Ibiki's dark eyes narrowed at him as he reached down and grasped Kakashi's vest and hauled him up off of the roof and dangled him by his vest in the air threateningly.

"Why are you watching Naru, Kakashi?"

"She's...my...student.." Kakashi wheezed as he grasped Ibiki's wrist and tried to pry his fingers loose. It didn't work any, if anything it only seemed to amuse the bigger jounin.

"Naru is your student. Really? _My Naru_? You've got to be fucking me, the old man really left her in_ your _care." _Un-fucking-beleivable_. Ibiki thought darkly as he threw Kakashi down and watched him flip and land gracefully on his feet several feet away. There had been a whealth of information in Ibiki's words. He was possessive of the girl, cared for her even. Damn. Naru knew how to pick em. Ibiki was the one person in the village next to the Hokage that could actually kick his ass, and scare him shit-less.

"Yes. Now I've got a question for you. Don't you hate her?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Ibiki blinked and snarled at the former Anbu captian. "No, I don't hate her. I love the girl." Kakashi cocked his head and wondered why Ibiki would say that he loved her. She was'nt cute. She was'nt sweet, there was'nt anything at all about her that could redeem her for her lack of cuteness and sweetness.

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Because she's the first woman to ever look at me like I was a man instead of a monster." Ibiki said with a sad smile. He didn't think Kakashi would understand. After all he could take anyone he wanted home with him when he needed a warm body to curl up with and comfort him. Ibiki was an interigator, he tourtured people for a living. There was often times when he had so much blood on his hands when he finshed questioning someone that he had panic attacks because he was so afraid that the blood would never come off again.

He was seen as a monster for the things that he did. It never really mattered to anyone that he didn't want to do those things, that they made him sick, or broke his heart. He was'nt allowed to go easy on anyone. The old, the young, the sick, and well, he could'nt even discriminate because of genders. If he was told to question a woman or a child he had no choice but to do so. Anything less was unacceptable. It was a stressful, sickening, damning and lonely job.

Kakashi should know this as a fromer Anbu captian himself, but he had never served as an interigator so maybe that was the reason he didn't understand.

"I don't think I understand her appeal."

"Of course not, your stupid." Ibiki said as he closed his eyes and felt his real self still sitting in the living room of his house watching over Naru as she slept. What had really started the relationship between himself and the girl was shortly after their one night stand he had left work at the spur of a moment after questioning a woman who had been an enemy of the village. He had shown up on Naru's front step covered in the woman's blood and shaking when she had opened the door.

She had'nt asked him any questions, she had just opened her arms to him and let him fall into them and held him while he broke down and cried. Despite what the villagers may thing he was a human being, he did break down, he did get sick, he did suffer from unseen wounds. But Naru was so very different from everyone else. She understood him on levels that no one else would.

She understood how tireing, how sickening, how lonely, stressful and damning that working as a shinobi could be, and just how much worse it was if you could never show any signs of weakness or distress in front of others. Their work was too important.

She had held him for the longest time, rubbing his back and rocking him gently in her arms. When he had finally calmed down a bit he had almost freaked out again when he had seen the blood that he had smeared all over her skin and her clothes, but she had'nt shown any signs of distress what so ever and had simply said that she was used to being covered in blood and it didn't bother her so much.

He had known that she was lying. She was trying to keep him from breaking down again. He had still grabbed her up and run down the hall with her and scrubbed the blood from her skin, and while he did, she had cleaned the blood from his skin too.

Kakashi scowled at the man, had he just called him stupid? As in 'retarded' kind of stupid? Or just regular kind of stupid? "I still don't understand."

Ibiki looked at him. "Of course not, you have everything that I don't. Looks, charm, your no longer an Anbu so living a double life is out. You can have anyone in the village or out. But when you have a job like mine, when your forced to break bones, and pull teeth, and cut up men, women and children to get answers, your seen as nothing but a cold emotionless heartless monster and people tend to shy away from such people. Naru...does'nt care if I do those things. She does'nt care if I hate it, or like it. I know that I can show up at her place, any day of any week covered in blood and other body fluids and she will _never_ push me away when I _need_ her to hold me. She does what no one else has ever dared to do. She reached out for the man, under the monster and comforted him."

"You should try and do the same. Look for the girl instead of the monster. Get to know her. Speak with her kindly and treat her with care. And she'll do the same for you." Ibiki said as he vanished in a puff of smoke leaving Kakashi there to think about what he had said.


	6. Chapter 6

Ibiki scared him. Kakashi thought as he sat down in the Korean BBQ restaurant down the street form his original location to eat something for dinner before he went home for the night. But he did sort of make sense. If Naru took care of him like that he just might fall in love with her too...he banged his head on the table causing the glass of ice water that he was supposed to drink to topple over and soak his hair and his face.

Goddamn it. He sat up strait in his seat and grabbed some napkins and cleaned the mess up before sighing and sitting back in his seat. When had he become obsessed with his puzzling student? He wondered as he went through the short list of events that had disturbed his peaceful life so far. It couldn't have been when she had mouthed off to him. It must have been when he was following her around, yes that's it. His obsessive shadowing had led to his current obsession to figure the girl out. He wanted to keep hating her, but every time he learned something new he felt a bit closer to her.

How odd, he didn't really want to be close to her. But since he would be teaching her he didn't really have a choice, the old man had seen to it that this was the one team that he simply couldn't refuse and he wondered if his personal feelings might have had something to do with that fact. He wanted to teach the Uchiha, mainly because he was the only one he really could teach, and at the same time he was sort of curious to see what Naru could do.

Despite her grades being deplorable in school, she had to have some good qualities as a shinobi even if he didn't think so. Everyone else did.

-ooooooOoooooo-

Ibiki sat across form Naru, Anko, Genma, Kotetsu and Radio, glaring at the cards in his hand. Son of a bitch, he was going to lose this hand too! "I call." Naru said as everyone grumbled and laid down their cards as he laid his on the table face down for a second to try and bargain with the little hell cat.

"Please have mercy on a nearly naked man. I've just got my boxers now, if I lose them Kotetsu's virgin eyes might go blind." Ibiki said half jokingly as Naru looked around the table, everyone had already lost all but one article of clothing. Even Anko was looking at her like she would like to say something, but held her tongue out of respect for the rules. Naru's home; her rules. That's how it worked.

Kotetsu made a strangled sound and looked at Anko who shrugged off her mesh shirt. Dear god the woman had some nice tits. Naru's weren't half bad either despite the fact that she had only lost her socks her jacket and her shirt. She had nice taste in under garments. He noted as he looked at the red and black lace bra covering her C cup breasts. "I dunno Ibiki. Everyone might get mad if I let you weasel out of stripping." Naru said innocently and Ibiki narrowed his eyes at her. She wanted to go another round, he could see it in the way she stared at him, her face a pale pink as Anko leaned over in her seat and started to give Genma a blow job right there in front of god and everyone.

"Let's call it a game." Naru said in a weak tone as she jumped to her feet and quickly ran down the hall away form Anko and her antics. If she stayed in the room with the woman she would be pulled into one of her wild orgies and she didn't want to be fucked by her adopted brothers thank you very much. Ibiki didn't bother staying either, he followed Naru to the bed room and stood in the door way in his boxers watching her blush furiously and made a clucking sound with his tongue as he entered the room and closed the door behind him.

"You okay?" Ibiki asked as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her small body against his own, one hand slipping inside of her bra to tease her breasts.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to stay in there." She said breathlessly as she arched into his touch. She didn't care what anyone said about the man. He had very talented hands. He kissed the side of her neck, ran his tongue along the shell of her ear, making her shiver as he tipped her head back and kissed her while he made three naked shadow clones, pumping enough chakra into them to make them solid and lifted his mouth long enough to toss her onto the bed where she was surrounded by his clones and stripped just as naked as they were.

"Ibiki.." She said in between kisses and being petted by his clones as he shed his boxers and moved to join the others on the bed. She was already wet and ready for him thanks to the clone that had been fingering her, so he had no difficulty slipping inside of her after flipping her onto her stomach so that she could suck his clones off while he fucked her. He didn't bother with a condom after his slip up earlier he figured that there was really no point. Either she would get pregnant or she wouldn't. It was out of his hands now.

He leaned over her, his chest just barely touching her shoulders, her soft hair tickling his skin as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him so that he could touch her more deeply making her scream his name before he covered her mouth with his his free hand, making sure to keep his body leveled on one elbow so that he didn't end up crushing her under his weight. She leaned her head back so that it was against his shoulder as he stifled her screams behind his hand and thrust deeper as he felt her clench around him indicating that she was about to cum, mere moments before she did.

She whimpered behind his hand and licked his palm to get his to remove his hand. The second that he did she reached out and grasped the hips of one of his clones and took his aching legnth inside of her mouth as far as it would go, sucking as hard as she could as he gave her his load, swallowing what was in her mouth, as her body swallowed the rest. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled her back as he sat back on his heels, taking her with him so that she was leaning against him, in his lap panting.

"God, one of these days that mouth of yours is going to kill me." He panted as he used his thumb to wipe away a little bit of semen that had run down her chin from the corner of her lips then kissed her.

"S-Sorry." She muttered weakly and he smiled.

"No big, honey. Think your ready for round two?" He asked curiously as she opened her eyes and looked at his clones and smiled and held her arms out to them.

"Always." She said as one of the clones kissed her lips and slid inside of her along with Ibiki, stretching her body dangerously close to tearing and making her moan as both men gripped her hips and lifted her up then lowered her down on them, making her gasp and arch her back as the one in front of her took one of her nipples in his mouth and suckled while the other continued the slow steady rhythm, so that he wouldn't end up hurting her, she was so fucking small, and tight he worried that he might one day break her.

She gripped his shoulder in one hand and used the other to pull his mouth down to hers to steal a kiss as both Ibiki's bucked their hips a little bit faster, needing to cum again as soon as they could inside of her.

oooooooOooooo-

whew, that was fun. i'm toying with the idea of having kakashi share her with ibiki. what do the rest of you think?

and should she get pregnat or not? I dont know but you have to admit it would be very amusing to watch the two men go nuts.

lets put both things to a vote. review and let me know.


	7. Chapter 7

She was exhausted the next morning when Ibiki woke her up and handed her some clothes then stood there pulling on his jacket as she pulled on her black pants, her black mesh shirt over her bra and then her sleevelss wife beater shirt then slipped on her weapons holsters and the belt with the small storage pouch on it, and fastened it around her hips then slipped on the shoes that Ibiki handed to her, pausing only long enough to steal a kiss from him before slipping them on.

"Naru...about yesterday. The uh, 'slip up' I mean-" Ibiki paused as she turned her head to look at him. When he he started getting tongue tied around her? He wondered as he gave her a shy smile that was totally out of character for him as she waited for him to say something.

"Your wondering when I'm going to know something." He looked nervous for a second then nodded. He hated bringing up her inner demon, but it did have it's uses.

"Yeah, sorry-" He started to apoligize when she waved his words off. He didn't have to apoligize for bringing up her tendant, she understood very well what he was thinking.

"Don't worry about it, Ibiki. I'm sure that it will let me know once it feels something forign inside of me. So it should'nt be more than a day or so from now." She said as he nodded his head and grabbed her jacket, the good one that he had help from Anko picking out for her. The black one with silver thread work on it, and wrapped it around her shoulders as she picked up her house key and walked out of the bedroom and down the hall with him not even two steps behind her. They stepped over the naked sleeping forms of Anko, Genma, and Kotetsu and noted that Radio must have run home as soon as Anko started going down on Genma.

Smart man. Naru thought as she opened the front door and slipped out and waited for Ibiki as he slipped out behind her and locked the door. He didn't need to leave it unlocked since he had his own copy of her key.

"Come on, Naru. I'll walk you to the training ground." _Just to be on the safe side._ Ibiki thought as he stayed right behind her as she walked down the stairs, turned ot the left and headed to training ground seven.

Kakashi was staring at Sakura and Sauske blankly, wondering why Naru was'nt here by the appointed time and if he would have to go find her when she came walking up through the mist with Ibiki right behind her. Uh-huh, he was'nt going to bother asking what the man was doing with his student because it was really none of his buisness. And he already knew, he could smell their two scents mingled together, along with the smell of sweat and semen.

Naru nodded her head to her teammates then turned around and looked up at Ibiki who tangled his fingers in her soft pale blond hair and cupped her cheek in his hand and leaned down to kiss her forhead before looking at Kakashi and mouthing the words, _'So much as a hair out of place and you die screaming.'_

Well, okay then. Kakashi thought as Ibiki turned back to Naru and smiled as he said. "I'll be back around noon to walk you home, Naru. Have fun okay."

"Okay, have a good day Ibiki." It was stupid of her to say those words considering what he did for a living, but she always hoped that a day or so would pass when he didn't have to hurt anyone. Ibiki knew that, which was why he smiled at her as he thought, everyday was a good day as long as he could see her smiling face.

"Okay..." Kakashi said as he nervously looked over his shoulder where Ibiki had disappeared. He was starting to get paranoid about the man waiting somewhere in the bushes for him to fuck up so that he could kill him or something.

Sakura looked at Naru. Sauske perked up and stopped looking so bored as he looked at the two girls. "Are you a slut?"

"No." Naru looked insulted, and murderous all at once. An impressive combination in Kakashi's opinion.

"Then what was that guy doing with you?"

"It's none of your buisness, Sakura."

"Yes it is. We're your teammates, if your _personal_ life is going to interfere with how you _function_ at work, then your not _ready_ to be a shinobi yet."

"If that's the case then you _should _be sent back to school Sakura. Your personal shit interferes with your professionalism _all_ the time." Naru said in a scathing tone as she glared at Sakura. Sauske snorted and covered his mouth as Sakura turned red and snarled at the blond. Kakashi stared at the blond and felt torn between laughing and crying, Naru had a major point there and Sakura knew it.

But that didn't stop the girl from acting like a bitch towards the blond. "My love for Sauske is none of your damn buisness you fucking whore." Sakura snarled as she grabbed a hand full of Naru's hair and pulled it until Naru, acting purely on instinct punched her in the stomach to make her let go.

"Watch what you say to me you cow. I consider it my buisness if you acting like a _bitch_ in heat gets one of _us_; your fellow teamamtes hurt or killed. Not that you would understand that since you have the brain copassity of an acorn in that huge head of yours."

"Tell me Sakura...what's the real reason your attacking me today. Are you PMSing? Feeling a bit depressed? Or are you just pissed cause I can get a man and you can't?" Naru asked as Sakura finally caught her breath and lunged at the blond with an enraged scream as Kyubbi stirred in the back of her mind.

**_Um, kit..._**

Naru gave a silent snarl and dropped the pinkette with a knee to the face and a hard blow to the back of her neck. Earning two shocked looks.

_You have bad timing Kitsune._

**_I'm aware of that, but we have a little problem..._**

_So you finally woke up enough to notice it._

**_It's kind of hard not to notice, it's right Outside my cage!_**

_I see. Alright, you know what to do. Focus some of my chakra on that spot to protect it. It'll be at least a month before I actually have to stop doing missions and start seeing a doctor._

**_What about the father?_**

_I'm afraid that I do not understand your question, Kitsune._

**_Will the father take care of you? Will he want to keep the little one?_**

_I'm not sure but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. _

**_If he has any problems let me at him. I'll clear everything up. _**

Naru smirked at Kyubbi's menacing tone as Kakashi bent down to check on Sakura then looked at her with a strange mixture of curiousity and awe. If there was one thing he understood it was strength. And no matter who the girl was, if she was strong enough he would respect her, that was just what he did. He respected strength no matter what form it came in and Naru's attitude spoke volumes about how strong she was despite what he had heard.

He had the funny feeling that this girl would be easy to respect and after seeing her drop Sakura, he sort of liked her...but only a little bit.

-oooooooooooOOOooooooo-

i think this is a cool story so far, but i might need some help. if any of you want to throw out a few ideas we'll brainstorm and make this story even better. I also think that i will write a series of ibiki/fem naru stories. ibiki is sort of cute when he's not working and i already have an idea of what kind of story it will be.

please keep reading and reviewing. those things make me insanely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

The bell tast was an epic failure on Kakashi's end since one of his students had stolen the bells from him at some point before the test had begune or sometime after it had begun, he was'nt sure all he was sure of was who had done it. Naru was his prime suspect since she and Sauske had been working together flawlessly while Sakura did her own thing to try and catch him.

Her immaturaty was staggering to him and somewhat puzzling too. He had read her file and according to it she was the most mature of the three and yet after the bitch smack down Naru had put on her she had refused to work with the blond, leaving the team devided.

But since he was a firm believer in majority rules and Naru and Sauske had gotten the bells they had passed his test, while Sakura had'nt. Good to know. Now all he had to do was find someone ot replace her and he was set.

"Good job, you two-" Kakashi said as he looked at Naru and Sauske and cocked his head as Naru put one of her hands over her stomach and frowned. Was she feeling sick? He wondered as they sat down to eat their lunch, he was about to ask her if she was alright, feeling slightly worried that she might have pushed herself too far with the series of complicated traps she had set up for him. God knew how much chakra the girl had used.

"Sakura, I'm sorry but you failed this excercise. You will be sent back to the acadamy, or you will be banned form the program all together." Kakashi said as the clock that he had brought with him to time the kids went off indicating that it was noon. Ibiki showed up a second or so later. Scaring the hell out of Kakashi since the man appeared behind him and lightly trailed his fingers along the nape of his neck to get him to jump out of his skin. Then grinned when the copy nin screamed and scrambled away from his former seat looking a bit green around the gills as he glared at Ibiki.

"Y-You bastard...one of these days your going to get it." Kakashi warned as he sat in the grass firmly wedged between naru and Sauske clutching at his chest through hsi vest. Ibiki just grinned evilly at him.

"You don't have the balls, Kakashi." Owch, yes he did. he was a male and therefore had balls. Just because he was being smart didn't mean that he would'nt pay the man back.

"Yes I do, and I know a certain Anbu woman who is far scarier than you. I'll turn her to my side and have her kick your ass while I laugh." Kakashi half joked as Ibiki grinned again and reached out and took Naru's hand and helped her up suddenly looking slightly anxious.

"Are you okay, Naru?"

"Yeah, I had fun stealing the bells from sensei." Kakashi had the insane urge to point and yell "I knew it!" at the girl, but held his tongue.

"That's not what I'm asking about, and I'm sure that you know it."

Naru gave him a wary look that made him frown even more. Did she think he would lash out at her if the answer was'nt to his liking? Silly girl, he cared for her too much to hurt her for any reason. "Naru...please, if you know something then tell me. I won't get mad."

"I know that, I guess old habits die hard. Sorry Ibiki..." She said as she reached up and framed his face in her small hands and pressed her lips against his cheek and whispered something to him. Kakashi watched as Ibiki's dark eyes widened in shock or suprise before his face split into a big grin and he grabbed Naru and kissed her senseless as he hugged her against him. Her small body dangling in mid air as she pushed agianst his chest and broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"Ibiki.." He kissed her again, stealing what little air she had previously drawn into her lungs as she whimpered against his lips and pushed weakly at his chest. He was going to kill her! She had never thought that someone could die from kissing but apparently it was totally true, she was starting to black out, her body felt so weak and heavy. She moaned softly as her eyes drifted closed and she felt herself drifting into unconsiousness.

Her last thoughts were, Damn you for being such a great kisser. But it was totally worth it, really.

Kakashi reached out and snatched the unconsious girl from Ibiki as soon as she closed her eyes and lightly slapped her cheek in an effort to revive her as ibiki bristled and growled at him. "what the fuck Kakashi?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Ibiki. Are you trying to kill her? Look! Look! She's out cold!"

"Fuck, give her here!" Ibiki snapped as he held his arms out to take her back, if she was out cold then something might be wrong with the baby. He needed to take her to the hospital! Kakashi gave him a dirty look.

"No way buddy, you almost killed her with that last kiss. She'll wake up in a few minutes until then why don't you share with us why your so antsy."

"No fucking comment." Ibiki snapped at him as he stuffed his hands in hsi pockets to keep from throttleing the smaller man. He was starting to really piss him off, but he did make sense.

"Ibiki, if something is wrong, then as her teacher I need to know." Kakashi said as he lay her on the ground and rubbed his hand on his pants to distract himself from how soft her skin had felt against his palm.

Ibiki looked at him doubtfully and snarled a foul curse at the copy nin then planted his ass on the ground next to Naru and glared at Kakashi. Damn him for having a point, the bastard. "She's pregnat..."

Kakashi sucked in a breath and Sauske collapsed somewhere behind him in shock. Both males thinking something along the lines of 'holy shit' and 'please don't let the scary scar faced bastard be the dad. please, please, please.'


	9. Chapter 9

Several weeks later

Kakashi and Sauske trailed along behind Naru watching for any signs of something that could hurt her. It was a losing fight really since they were still in the village, and already today several fools had attacked her only to be stopped by Kakashi and Sauske in time for them to be carted off by Ibiki's Anbu minions. The man was being over cautious about Naru's safety, not that that was a bad thing. He supposed that he would be pretty damn paranoid too if she was carrying his baby, hated by the villagers, and the Kyubbi vessel.

"Say sensei..." Kakashi turned his head to look at his other student, since the bell test had taken place Sakura had been banned from the shinobi program, meaning that team seven now permanently had three people to it. Not that he minded all that much. Sauske and Naru were a joy to work with. They were both inteigent, fast, cunning, ruthless kids, whom amused him to no end. Their teamwork was still flawless though Kakashi had noticed a slight pattern to their behavior. Sauske who was supposed to be the strongest genin on the team, let Naru take the lead in almost everything.

In sparring, and on missions. Hell he even let her do a lot of the information gathering because she was a damn good spy. The girl could easily sneak into the Hokage's office and not be noticed until she walked by the desk and waved bye to the old man.

Sauske rarely did anything that could endanger, or upset Naru. At first Kakashi chalked it up to good team dynamics, but that was'nt really the case at all. Sauske genuinly liked the girl. Not as in like, like. But as in, 'hey your my new best friend/rival lets beat the shit out of eachother now, and laugh about it over lunch while we bleed'.

"Yeah, Sauske."

"Do you ever get the feeling that we're up shit creek without a paddle?" Sauske asked as he glared at a group of citizens who had moved dangerously close to Naru as she carried Tiger, the fire lord's wife's cat in her arms. They had just completed their latest mission which was the capture and return of the cat purring happily in Naru's arms, just a little while ago and were on their way to the tower to get their next mission.

Kakashi also glared at the group of men. "Everyday since Ibiki told us that she was...expecting." And for good reason too, Ibiki had'nt exactly been subtle about what he would do to them both if they let her get hurt. Nor had any of the others who had found out about her condition. Anko, Genma, Radio, the Hokage and Iruka had all threatened to do serious bodily harm to them before they killed them, if she got hurt.

Not that they would have let her get hurt even if they had'nt been threatened. If there was one thing that Kakashi and Sauske both respected and would die for it was family, and while Kakashi might not really like being threatened by people at random, he like Sasuke was starting to feel like Naru was family to him. He had even dubbed himself the weird distant uncle of the so called family, and had taken it upon himself to read up on every parenting book he could get his hands on so that he could be of more help, and take care of Naru better when they were on missions if something should happen.

Sauske had also started reading up on parenting and child care so that he could be of help, he had even offered to baby sit and thought the Uchiha may not always seem like it he was happy. Very much so, and when Kakashi had asked him out of curiosity, why he had been so happy. Sauske had laughed evilly and said, "Practice. It's fine if I screw up the first kid she has. There will be others, and besides it's good practice for when I have kids of my own."

Kakashi had paled and walked away slowly at that point. The thought of Sauske having children of his own had simply been too much for him to handle at that point in time. But now that he thought about it, Sauske may look scary and act cold and aloof but he was actually a very kind, and somewhat considerate person who worried about others just like Naru did.

They walked into the tower and watched Naru hand the Tiger off to his owner with a sweet smile. "Oh Tiger, I missed you so much!" The woman cooed as she hugged the cat as Tiger looked at Naru like it wanted to scratch her for handing it off like that.

Sarutobi looked up from his paper work beside Iruka, who was handing out missions today while Genma and Kotetsu sat on the far ends of the table trying to sort through all of the mission requests. "It looks like you did very well. I trust that you three didn't have any problems."

Naru looked at Kakashi and Sauske who both laughed nervously. "None at all, Lord Hokage." They said togehter, Naru cocked her head and wondered if she should say something about the villagers that had tried to attack her when no one thought that she was looking, but said nothing.

"Thats good, now let me see what I've got here for you to work on next..."

"I want a better mission." Naru said suddenly as all eyes turned to her questioningly.

"I'm sorry. I know how bad that sounds, but with the little one on the way I would like to get at least three or four B or C rank missions or something before I have to semi retire to raise the kid. And I could use the extra money." Naru explained to them. What she didn't tell them was that she thought it might be a good idea after how many people had tried to blind side her earlier. But she got the sense that Sauske, and Kakashi were already aware of that.

Sarutobi studied her and wondered if it would be such a good idea. He didn't want Ibiki breathing down his neck, but the girl did have a point. They would be able to use the money, but Ibiki would have a fit. He still didn't really trust Kakashi, though the man had taken an avid intrest in her personal health and well being making him think that Kakashi had warmed up to her a bit.

_Hmm, what to do?_ Sarutobi wondered as he nodded his head in understanding and shifted through the papers until he found what looked like a C rank mission and handed the paper to Kakashi. Kakashi looked it over and nodded his head, yes. This should work nicely. It looked like a simple mission, just escourt a guy to the land of waves, and that's it.

-oooooooooooooooOooooooooooooo-

okay, i've reached my quota for chapters so far. i think i'm going to start on my new ibiki/naru story and see how that goes. if i come up with anything while working on it then i should have some more chapters up sooner than expected...maybe.

I'm also going to reread some of my stories and see if i can come up with anything to use to update some of them. so just hang in there for now and let me brainstorm and something good will happen, okay.

thank you dears.


	10. authors note

Ibiki stared at is pregnate lover through icy dark eyes and smiled. "Absolutley-" Naru smiled happily, now was the time to crush her. "Not. Your not leaveing the village, not in your condition." _Not out of my sight._ He said in an irritated tone.

"But Ibiki, it's a simple C class mission. All we're supposed to be doing is excourting the old man to his village, and it's not like I'm going to be alone. Sauke and Kakashi will be there with me, and will keep me from being hurt if we're attacked and we might need the money for the baby." Naru said as he stood up and prowled around his desk in the Anbu head quarters and grabbed the front of her jacket and growled down at her like a wild animal, making sure to bare i teeth a little bit. She was'nt impressed. He scowled at her and put her down.

He knew that she worryed about having enough money to support the baby but that was'nt something that she should worry about. All she should worry about was eating for two and being spoiled rotten by him. Besides he had gotten used to sleeping next to her and was'nt feeling all that inclined to start sleeping alone again.

"Your not leaving and that is final." Ibiki said gently as he pressed his lips against hers. She didn't react, she just stared at him for second then gave him a grin as something cold and metalic clicked into place around his wrist. What the hell? He thought as he looked at the cuff she had snapped around his wrist.

"That's why your coming with us." She said with a grin, he shook his head no and was about to shoot her down in flames when she said the two words that he hated hearing from her.

"Hokage's orders!" She said happily as she took off out the door dragging the pissed off jounin behind her. _Son of a bitch_.

Kakashi and Sauske were waiting at the gate whn Naru came up dragging her cursing lover behind her. Sauske snorted in laughter as he caught the shine off of the silver cuffs around the couple's wrists. Kakashi stood there in shock. Well, she had said that she would handcuff the man to her if she had too, and apprently she had had too, poor Ibiki. Kakashi was begining to wonder if the man even knew what he was getting himslf into when he had started his relationshp with her.

"Well if it isn't the migit, finally joining us shorty." Tazuna said as he wiped some of the wine from his mouth with the back of his hand and stared at the girl irritably. Suske glared a the annoying old man, Kakashi gave Tazuna a pleading look as Naru bared her teeth and growled at the drunk before uncuffing Ibiki and handing him his pack.

"Shut it asshole or I'll sew your mouth closed." Naru snapped. Ibiki looked at her and sighed, crap he was stuck. If he left now she might kill the client, pregnacy hormones could do a real number on a woman's system. Especially if they were as young as Naru.

He rached out an ran his fingers along her scalp in a soothing manner to stop her from attacking the man. "That's enough baby." Killing the client was a bad bad thing that would upset the Hokage greatly.

Tazuna looked at the scarred bear of a man and cocked his head slightly, there was something weird about how that guy touched the girl. Almost as if they were...his eyes widened and he poined at Naru as he yelled in suprise. "Konoichi suductress! You and that guy are lovers! At your age, your just a brat kid!"

Naru looked at Sauske. "Sik im boy." She in a dark tone as Sauske sighed shook his head and grabbed the old man and dragged him off to lecture him about upsetting the girl and just how hazardous it was to his health to continue pissing her off.

"Your sure I can't kill him. I can make it look like an accident you know." Naru said as she looked at Ibiki and Kakashi. Both men gave nervous laughs an made a mental note not to get on her bad side, just in case.


End file.
